Pactum Fraudis
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: No puedo observar mi rostro en este espejo que me ha traido desgracia, y me pregunto ¿Qué es este deseo desesperado y tan fácil de seducir? Parece que sólo es necesario un paso para caer, pero es ella quién me llama desesperadamente.


**Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer fic Draco-Astoria que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Es un Universo Alterno y donde apareceran ciertos personajes nocturnos, espero que esta versión del mundo vampirico les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo la trama de este fic es de mi autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>PACTUM FRAUDIS.<strong>

Subir la larga escalinata de piedra hasta la cima de la colina donde se encontraba el Colegio Hogwarts no era un trabajo sencillo. Si bien, hasta ese momento llevaba contados al menos unos cincuenta escalones y no podía llegar al final.

Levantó la cabeza para observar los muros de piedra de la escuela ligeramente opacados por la luz del atardecer. Aún recordaba cómo fue llevada ante la presencia del presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros quién le encomendó la misión de cazar a un vampiro convertido de nivel E, que según los informes llevados por algunos cazadores, se encontraba protegido dentro de ese renombrado colegio inglés.

Sus órdenes habían sido claras y tan detalladas que un niño de cinco años podría entenderlas a la perfección. Típico del presidente Riddle, era su modo de proceder y los cazadores novatos como ella, le tenían respeto y admiración.

Sin embargo, mientras subía los últimos peldaños, pensó que en poco tiempo se encontraría con el cazador legendario Albus Dumbledore, quién según la carta que le fue entregada, esperaba con ansias su llegada a la Academia.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de hierro forjado y con el empuje de su mano izquierda, entró en cuestión de segundos.

― Oye, tú― escuchó ser llamada por la voz grave de un hombre que hace algunos años dejó de escuchar― Dime quién eres y que buscas en este lugar― exigió.

Ella se volvió con tranquilidad hacia el hombre y bajó la capucha de su abrigo de color piel mientras que en su boca se formaba la mueca de una media sonrisa.

― Soy la alumna transferida― respondió con seriedad y fijó sus ojos verdes en el viejo cazador― Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria miró a su alrededor y sonrió ante el estilo entre gótico y neoclásico del colegio, cerró los ojos por un momento y dio una profunda respiración. Frunció el ceño al notar el olor de los vampiros mezclado con el de los estudiantes humanos, aún no podía creer cómo una escuela como aquella podía tener dentro de esas paredes a humanos y vampiros viviendo en armonía.

― ¿Greengrass, ah?― repreguntó Severus Snape con falsa sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la alumna nueva.

― Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, profesor― dijo Astoria con una sonrisa amable colocando ambas manos dentro de las bolsas del abrigo que portaba.

Snape la miró con una ceja enarcada y tendió una mano hacia la muchacha que al entender a lo que se refería, le puso la carta que le entregaron en la mano que estaba frente a ella.

El cazador comenzó a leer la carta y por unos minutos, Astoria pudo observar el movimiento de izquierda a derecha que hacían las pupilas del veterano cazador. Al terminar de leer, Severus arrugó la carta en un puño y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera.

La condujo por algunos de los pisos del edificio principal donde se encontraba la dirección. Mientras caminaban, Astoria no dejaba de observar cada uno de los detalles de la escuela y al mismo tiempo se aprendía el camino hacia la dirección.

Por una de las ventanas pudo observar un bosque que dividía ambos dormitorios de las clases diurna y nocturna; se detuvo por unos instantes y se acercó a la ventana colocando una de sus manos sobre el frio cristal, frunció el ceño, ahí estaban aquellos seres a los que se dedicaba a cazar y pronto serían sus compañeros de colegio.

Sonrió de manera irónica ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué más extraño que una cazadora conviviendo con vampiros? En realidad, no se le ocurría nada más.

Un carraspeo proveniente de Sanpe la hizo reaccionar de su estupor y le alcanzó en cinco pasos. Siguieron caminando un poco más en silencio a través de un pasillo estrecho donde con dificultad cabrían dos personas a los laterales, mientras Astoria trataba de no distraerse observando cada lugar de la escuela que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Snape se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, la abrió con fuerza y ambos entraron a una habitación iluminada con lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo y otras más que estaban colocadas en las paredes.

Sentado junto a la ventana se encontraba un hombre de apariencia madura, de cabello canoso atado en una coleta y una larga barba plateada, quién al escucharlos llegar se levantó de su sitio y la miró con seriedad al notar las ropas que estaba usando.

― Así que― comenzó a hablar el Director Dumbledore― Te ha enviado la Asociación de Cazadores― afirmó Albus con seguridad.

Al escucharlo, Astoria bajó la mirada al piso con desconcierto aunque le habían dicho que esa sería una posible reacción de su parte al saber la verdad de la transferencia escolar.

Chasqueó la lengua y levantó nuevamente la mirada fijando sus ojos verdes en Albus Dumbledore que no quitaba de ella su mirada seria y fría.

― Supongo que entonces ya sabe el motivo por el que estoy aquí, Director Dumbledore― dijo Astoria con un semblante indescifrable.

Dumbledore y Severus Snape fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo con entendimiento de la situación.

El viejo cazador Dumbledore sonrió de nueva cuenta en dirección a la chica que se mantenía tranquila e impasible. Era de esperarse de la Asociación de Cazadores. No dejarían en paz a Draco hasta que hubieran terminado con él y la prueba la tenia frente a él mismo. Esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes parecía dispuesta a cumplir la orden que se le ha encomendado.

― Debo admitir que la Asociación ha hecho un movimiento inteligente― dijo Albus soltando un suspiro acomodándose las gafas de media luna sobre el puente de la nariz. Miró a la chica y frunció el ceño con extrañeza― Por tu aspecto, entiendo que eres apenas una novata― la señaló con el dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo para luego sonreír con falsa cordialidad― ¿Me equivoco?

Astoria levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y algo dentro de ella se removió con miedo, tenía claro que estaba delante del Legendario Cazador, una leyenda dentro de los de su mundo y al que todos tenían admiración y respeto, ella incluida.

Pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco y lanzó un gruñido lleno de frustración. Nada estaba saliendo como estaba planeado. Nada iba como los superiores lo predijeron. Albus Dumbledore en tan solo minutos descubrió todo el plan de la Asociación de Cazadores sin darle oportunidad de pensar en una coartada que le permitiera enderezar la situación a su favor.

― Tiene razón Director, y no voy a negarlo― respondió Astoria con resignación― Soy una novata, apenas y puedo cazar vampiros nivel E.

― Aún así es no impidió que te mandaran a ti a cazar al joven Malfoy. Algún talento debes tener después de todo, señorita Greengrass.

Astoria en un acto reflejo abrió ligeramente la boca y dejó caer los brazos que mantenía cruzados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella, al igual que otros cazadores también gozaba de ciertos poderes, los cuales al ser una cazadora aún en entrenamiento no podía controlar.

― ¡Puedo enseñarle lo que puedo hacer, Director!― exclamó dando dos pasos al frente con algo de torpeza.

Snape soltó un leve sonido similar a una risa al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la novata por lo que Dumbledore y Astoria dirigieron sendas miradas al hombre quien aún no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado los miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores por tratar de eliminar a Draco Malfoy.

― Greengrass, no se trata de que enseñes lo que sabes― explicó Snape con el amago de una sonrisa burlona― El hecho es que ese viejo de Rabastán se tiene tanta confianza de poder alcanzar a alguien como Draco que ha mandado a su alumna que bien puede fallar en su misión― recalcó señalando a la novata con uno de sus dedos.

Astoria apretó las manos en puños, cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada con impotencia al verse acorralada por tan experimentados cazadores.

Sin embargo, la imagen de su padre fallecido apareció en su mente, apretó los labios tratando de contener un sollozo, mientras pensaba con coraje que al menos debía lograr sacar algo de ese embrollo en el que se había metido.

― ¡Director Dumbledore, usted mejor que nadie sabe que debo cumplir con esta misión!― exclamó Astoria mirando al director casi suplicante― ¡Tengo ordenes que debo cumplir!

El cuerpo de Astoria comenzó a temblar en un ataque de ansiedad y angustia. Desde un principio, ella sabía que sería difícil acceder al Colegio Hogwarts como alumna transferida. Supo que usara cualquier clase de argumentos no servirían de nada ante Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape pues eran los principales protectores de su próxima víctima.

Fue en ese instante que no lograba entender con claridad lo que su maestro quería que hiciera al enfrentar a los dos cazadores y temió por su propia vida.

― Chica, tranquilízate― se dijo tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo.

― ¿Las prácticas de la Asociación han cambiado tanto?― se preguntó Dumbledore en un susurro apenas audible para los otros dos que se encontraban en su despacho.

Astoria dirigió su mirada al legendario cazador que mantenía una pose pensativa. Dio dos pasos hacia el escritorio del Director y lo miró con seguridad y cierto aplomo.

― Muchos cazadores están en desacuerdo con la ideología del Presidente Riddle, pero no lo dicen abiertamente porque hacerlo significaría perder su trabajo dentro de la Asociación― le reveló Astoria en un susurro bajo gracias a los temblores que poco a poco iban disminuyendo. Sonrió de medio lado y continuó con la voz entrecortada― Aún ahora el Legendario Albus Dumbledore tiene sus adeptos dentro de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Albus miró a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido y se enderezó en su silla al escucharla hablar. Algo le decía que ella sabía algo o incluso escondía lo que sabía porque no era muy común entre cazadores que los novatos estén inmersos en misiones tan pronto.

Pensó que Rabastán le tenía demasiada fe a su pupila para mandarla detrás de Draco que también era un cazador de los mejores aún siendo lo que era.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que iba todo eso. Su cabeza comenzó a idear un plan para que aquello que planeara la Asociación de Cazadores no tuviera el efecto que deseaban y la primera parte de ese plan estaba frente a él en esos instantes.

Como dice el dicho, "Si no puedes con tus enemigos, úneteles."

―Creo que podemos lograr un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes― señaló Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Qué?― exclamó Severus al escuchar lo dicho por el Director y señaló a una sorprendida Astoria con el dedo― ¿Vas a dejar que ella…?

― Astoria― llamó Dumbledore con voz grave― No confió en ti lo suficiente como para dejar que entres a esta escuela aunque esa sea tu intención inicial― dijo con una mirada llena de frialdad.

― ¡Es una orden que debo cumplir!― espetó Astoria impulsivamente y con los nervios de punta. Todo estaba saliendo de control.

El Director sonrió con superioridad alertando a la chica que trataba de mantener la calma.

― Y cumplirás con esa orden― aclaró Albus con seguridad acercándose a la chica― Bajo mis condiciones, señorita Greengrass.

Astoria hizo un gesto de sorpresa y soltó algunos torpes improperios sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo el Director de Hogwarts.

A esas alturas pensaba que no saldría tan fácil, por un momento llegó a pensar que moriría al intentar ir contra una persona a la que Severus Snape consideraba su hijo y que Dumbledore tenia en gran estima.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su maestro, cada una de las opciones que le dio, todas en cuestión de minutos se habían cumplido y se sentía acorralada. Albus Dumbledore le inspiraba una gran admiración y respeto, sabía que si intentaba escapar por cualquier medio la encontraría, los dos cazadores la encontrarían a como diera lugar.

Astoria estaba preparando sus armas y su equipaje para comenzar su viaje hacia el Colegio Hogwarts. Sobre la mesilla de noche se encontraban aquellos papeles que ocultaban su primera misión como cazadora de vampiros después de casi seis años bajo la supervisión de Rabastán Lestrange.

Se colocó el abrigo de color piel sobre sus ropas oscuras y el sonido seco del toque de los nudillos contra la madera la alertó, tomó entre sus manos su larga y afilada espada _silverayer._ La perilla se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto la figura alta y delgada de su maestro.

― Baja esa espada― escuchó que el maestro le ordenaba con su característica voz grave y fría― No hay ningún motivo para atacar a tu Maestro.

Astoria bajó la empuñadura y metió a la espada de nueva cuenta en su vaina mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota y volvía a sus labores de mantener listo su equipaje para salir de la que hasta ese momento era su casa.

― Lo harás bien, no hay de qué preocuparse― señaló Rabastán con una sonrisa altanera.

El cazador se acercó a la cama de su pupila y tomó entre sus dedos una pistola delgada y pequeña con detalles grabados en plata simulando rayos. Chasqueó la lengua con desconcierto y miró a la chica que colocaba la espada dentro del abrigo que portaba.

― ¿No crees que estés exagerando?

Astoria lo miró con una ceja enarcada y en tan sólo dos pasos se colocó frente a Rabastán con la mano derecha extendida hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que le entregara la pistola.

― En una escuela con humanos y vampiros conviviendo juntos, cualquier protección es buena― contestó Astoria con tranquilidad que no sentía en esos instantes.

Lestrange le tendió la pistola que la chica guardó dentro de la maleta de color oscuro que estaba sobre la cama y que cerró de un solo golpe.

― En realidad, no es como si no hubieras cazado vampiros antes― soltó Rabastán con desinterés. Dirigió sus ojos por toda la habitación como si buscara algún indicio de que su pupila olvidaba algo.

Sintió como Astoria se colocaba a un lado de él con su maleta en la mano y le sonreía con tristeza y angustia. Esa era la primera misión de Astoria como cazadora cuando antes el Presidente no dejaba que saliera si su Maestro no estaba con ella.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la casa de los Greengrass en completo silencio cada uno de ellos pensando en lo que vendría a partir de ese día.

Rabastán abrió la puerta de entrada y el viento helado de la noche alborotó los cabellos de ambos.

― Escucha, Astoria― le llamó con seriedad a la que estaba acostumbrada después de años de convivencia― Recuerda que el éxito de esta misión traerá consigo aquella información que has buscado estos últimos doce años…

― Lo sé, Maestro― interrumpió ella― El Presidente me ha dado las condiciones de esta misión.

Rabastán sonrió de medio lado ante la determinación de su alumna.

― Condiciones que debes cumplir― le recalcó.

Astoria salió de la casa sin dar una respuesta a su maestro y horas después se encontraba frente al Director del Colegio Hogwarts.

Estaba ahí siguiendo ciertas condiciones y llegaba y Dumbledore para evitar la persecución de Draco Malfoy otorgaba nuevas condiciones. Eso era más de lo que debía soportar y apenas comenzaba con su trabajo.

― ¿Condiciones?― preguntó Astoria exaltada apretando las manos en puños.

Snape miró con firmeza y frialdad a la chica tras observar su reacción― ¿Qué esperabas, novata? ¿Una bienvenida feliz?― preguntó el cazador con arrogancia en la voz.

Astoria se quedó muda de la impresión. En realidad no se esperaba gran cosa, de antemano sabía que Dumbledore no miraba con buenos ojos su presencia en la escuela mucho menos al saber el motivo de su transferencia como alumna matriculada en el Colegio Hogwarts.

― Señorita Greengrass― dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna― Te impusieron ciertas condiciones para que cumplieras esta misión― afirmó el cazador veterano― Creo que podré ayudarte si a cambio tú me ayudas a mí.

― ¿De qué habla, Director?― preguntó Astoria con completa confusión.

Dumbledore se acercó a la chica con decisión sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros mientras que en su rostro aparecia una mueca simulando una sonrisa.

Astoria sintió como un escalofrio recorría su espina dorsal provocando que diera un pequeño brinco que no pasó desapercibido para los cazadores veteranos.

Hizo una mueca de miedo y angustia y bajó un poco la mirada con las mejillas pálidas sin saber que podría esperar en aquellos instantes.

― Hagamos un pacto― propuso Dumbledore a una sorprendida Astoria tras escuchar sus palabras.

― ¿Pacto?― tartamudeó Astoria con un hilo de voz.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Snape quien se mostró indiferente ante tal hecho.

― ¿Harás de testigo, Severus?

Snape se acercó con desgana hacia los dos que realizarían el pacto, Dumbledore soltó a Astoria que cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de tomar una decisión respecto del pacto que le proponía el Director de la que sería su escuela.

Pensó en su Maestro, en su padre, ¿Qué podía perder? Se preguntó, además ya no soportaba las absurdas misiones que le daba el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, tan sólo aceptó esa por lo que significaba el reto de cazar un vampiro tan buscado como Draco Malfoy.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano izquierda de Albus Dumbledore alzada hacia ella esperando ser estrechada por su mano derecha. Levantó su mano aún en medio de sus propias dudas pero su intuición le decía que era lo correcto.

Las manos de Dumbledore y Astoria se unieron y la de Snape se colocó sobre las manos unidas y miró ambos que no se despegaban la mirada del otro como en una batalla silenciosa.

― Astoria Greengrass, ¿Prometes proteger a Draco Malfoy de la persecución de la Asociación de Cazadores? A cambio, yo, Albus Dumbledore prometo ayudarte a cumplir con tu misión y en encontrar aquello que tanto buscas.

― Lo juro― respondió Astoria con decisión sin desviar la mirada del veterano cazador de vampiros.

― ¡Bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts, señorita Greengrass!

Astoria sonrió de forma forzada ante el cambio de actitud del Director. Al menos sabría que valdría la pena o eso esperaba ella.


End file.
